


no control needed

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [155]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Michiru and Shiro both give into their impulses.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Series: Commissions [155]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 245





	no control needed

Shiro’s hands are rough and almost inexperienced as they travel over her body, not that Michiru really has any experience to speak of herself. Really, inexperienced might not be the right word for it; perhaps rusty, as in he has done this before, but has not had a chance to in a very long time, and though he he is taking some time to find his footing again, it is still something he very much wants to be able to do again.

Their connection has been undeniable from the beginning, but they had their differences as well, and she never actually thought anything would come from it. She certainly never thought she would find herself pinned beneath him as he tears at her clothing, groping and grabbing at her body, wanting to get a feel for her all over, so desperate for this that he can hardly control himself.

She is willing to give herself over to it entirely, though, her own excitement building so much that she does not care what comes from it, just as long as she can have this. The way her body is now, she experiences a lot of strange sensations that she can’t always make sense of, and somehow, whatever is going on with her right now has led her to become overwhelmed by her own arousal, just barely able to suppress it and go about her daily life.

Even so, it has always been just below the surface, threatening to spill forth at any moment, at even the slightest provocation. Likewise, she feels as though the slightest stimulation would be enough to overpower her completely, and so, at first, she tries to keep this all to herself. Michiru has no idea what to do with all of these new feelings, but as it turns out, she is not able to keep them to herself at all, even though she does try, and she does try to fight them.

Fighting them turns out to be impossible, and Shiro, for whatever reason, is able to pick up on it straight away. Part of the reason she wanted to keep it from him is she was afraid it was something he might mock her for, her lack of experience and inability to hide it making her look foolish. Another part of the reason is because of how he makes her feel in particular, her attraction to him only heightening how unbearably horny she is right now.

But he does not mock her for it when he discovers it, because it overpowers him just as easily. He is so caught up in it all that his own control begins to slip, and that is when things begin to heat up between the two of them, in ways that Michiru never could have imagined. Of course, she _has_ fantasized about such things, but she never thought that she would actually have a chance to do something like this for real, or that Shiro would lose control of himself to the point that he would be helpless to fight his urge to take her.

That only makes it that much easier to give into him, knowing that she, for reasons completely unknown to her, has this strange sort of power over the man that she has spent so long lusting after, to the point that he has her pinned down, stripping her hastily, pausing to simply grope her so many times along the way, because he can’t help himself and because he can’t keep his focus. From time to time, she hears him swearing under his breath, and hearing him talk in that low, frustrated voice gives her fresh shudders of arousal. She absolutely has to have him, much too hazy with her own strange desires to worry about if they are rushing things, or what the consequences may be.

The problem is that she knows way too little about herself and her biology right now, so she is not able to comprehend what it is that she is volunteering herself for. She just lays back until he has her completely stripped, a hand between her legs, making her gasp and whimper as he touches her. He touches her so much better than she has ever touched herself, even though his hands are still just as clumsy and rough, still just as rusty as they were when he was undressing her.

He does not hesitate to take anything that he wants from her, and he begins to bite at her neck, trailing kisses and bites all along it, until he has moved down to her shoulders, and she moans, wanting him to bite her more, wanting him to leave marks if he can. She is surprised by how powerful these urges are, but she wants him to mark her as his own, wants him to do something to her, something to remember him and this encounter by. Of course, right now, she has no idea just how memorable the encounter will end up being, because she is still naive about such things.

Right now, she is just lost in the way that he touches her and the way that he bites her, the way that he teases her and makes her desperate for more, groaning a bit as he does, proving that he is no less impatient than she is, just doing a good job of pressing on despite that. But he is bound to give in soon, and she continues to writhe under his touch, until finally, he pulls back, so that he can undo his pants. She whimpers a bit then, squirming, impatient for him to get back to tending to her, but then, she falls silent, staring at him with wide eyes for a moment, unable to help it.

Though she is not going to admit to him that she is intimidated by what she sees, he is bigger than she expected, bigger than she would have imagined anyone was, but that is partially due to her own lack of experience. And as things are, she is already in to deep, and she is not going to back out of this now. She just keeps her own intimidation to herself, and lets him bend her over, his hands on her hips as he pushes into her, slowly at first, giving her a chance to adjust as she takes him.

That is not so bad, then, and if she has the chance to adjust, then it should not actually be that difficult for her to take him at all, with plenty of time to catch her breath. And then his control starts to slip again, and with a rough thrust forward, Shiro has filled her completely, plunging into her so hard and fast that it causes her to let out a strangled scream of surprise.

Michiru can feel his knot inside of her now, and knows that there is definitely no turning back. She is stuck like this until he is done with her, until he has taken everything that he wants from her, until he has bred her. There is a part of her that is still wary of all of this, and a part of her whose head is still spinning as she tries to recover from the sudden shock to her system, but there is another part of her that is nothing but excited, that wants him to fuck her absolutely senseless, and claim her as his own.

Michiru is fully prepared to give herself over to Shiro, to let him fuck her and breed her until he is content.

And he leans into her ear then, as if perfectly sensing what it is that she is thinking about right now. His voice has become like a low growl, his possessive nature taking him over as he fucks her, and he says, “You’re all mine now. My little pet, all mine to do whatever I want with…”

She is not used to hearing him say things like this, and yet, it is thrilling, and she almost wishes that he were like this with her all the time. She definitely would not mind it if he were always this possessive and aggressive with her, and any part of her that was reluctant at first quickly fades away as she lets her true desires overtake her, proving to herself that this is what she really wants; to be owned and bred by the much stronger wolf.

She has no idea if being called “pet” is a good thing or not; if she were in her right mind, she would probably be asking questions, wondering if that was considered a more derogatory term for beastmen, and what the context really is. If it is anything like it is with humans, then she does not mind at all, but she imagines it as carrying a darker and more powerful meaning coming from him, and that is enough to make her shudder with excitement, and cry out, whining for more.

“There’s a good pet,” he practically snarls, giving another rough thrust forward. She is completely helpless beneath him and she loves every second of it. Suddenly, Michiru finds herself wishing that he would lose control like this more often, that he had done something like this to her so much sooner. She can’t help but feel as though they have a lot of lost time to make up for, and until then, she is happy to be used by him, happy to be used as much as possible, until he has tired himself out and filled her with his come.

With each thrust, Shiro pushes her closer and closer to her limit, and the pain that she felt at first has been completely overpowered by pleasure by this point. Though there is still a dull ache, created from just how big he is, and just how tight and inexperienced she is, it is greatly outweighed by how good it feels to let him pound her with abandon, fucking her completely senseless, until the pain means absolutely nothing to her, and the only thing that she cares about is how fucking _amazing_ that she feels right now.

“More!” she cries out, without even realizing that she is speaking until the word is already out. Her voice sounds so needy and pathetic that she barely recognizes it as her own, and Shiro lets out a low, grumbling laugh near her ear, giving her another shudder of excitement.

“I know what you want,” he promises her. “I’ll make sure to breed you so that you’re always mine.” The promise should not excite her this much; she should be concerned with the consequences, should have been concerned with those from the beginning, but instead, she finds that she wants that, and she wants it desperately. No matter, she never wants this to end, and if it has to end, then she wants him to take her again soon, and to take her again often.

When he comes inside of her, it is enough to set her off, leaving her trembling as he fills her, coming harder than she ever has in her entire life, her knees going completely weak beneath her. All that she can think about, all that she cares about, is Shiro’s cock inside of her, filling her with his seed, until his knot slowly starts to deflate. Until that is done, he remains locked inside of her, ensuring that nothing escapes before he is ready to pull out, holding her down all the while.

When he comes to his senses again, he will probably be flustered by his loss of control. Michiru knows that she certainly will be, and yet, none of that seems to matter right now. The only thing that matters is that this has happened, and she wants to make sure that it happens again. If Shiro tries to brush her off after this, she will just have to make sure to do whatever she can to make sure that he wants to breed his little pet all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
